


Skin To Skin

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Rimming, SlightAngst, Smut, christmas pants, dick smelling, margaret is a sweetheart, oddly angsty at the start, past himdae, then it gets real kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Youngjae waits and waits for the day Daehyun looks at him





	Skin To Skin

“What’s wrong Daehyun?” Youngjae returns home to a dark apartment and the sound of sniffles in the air. With his eyes squinted he can see the outline of Daehyun’s figure on the couch, beer bottles strewn on the floors and coffee table. Youngjae sets down his briefcase and he can swear it was only 9PM or so, not to mention how it was a Thursday night.

“Youngjae?” The sound of Daehyun’s broken whimper made his heart ache. He unconsciously hurried towards his roommate and best friend before settling down on the couch beside him. Daehyun’s arms immediately wrapped around his body and Youngjae was pushed down onto the couch as his friend lied down on top of him.

“What’s wrong?” He repeats in a gentler tone this time, Daehyun seems to flinch against him and he hates how vulnerable the other man seems. Sadly, this wasn’t an uncommon position for them. Daehyun was naturally clingy and quite emotional as well, he enjoyed being around someone and human contact was needed for him to feel safe. But if he was allowing Youngjae to hold him, that could only mean,

“Himchan cheated on me,” the dreaded words leave his dry lips and Youngjae instantly sees red. However, he doesn’t say a thing. Instead he simply holds Daehyun closer, the drunken man in his arms lets out a painful sob and when he attempts to reach for his alcohol Youngjae shushes him and holds him tighter.

This has happened before, and just like the time before Youngjae would be there to comfort him. No matter how much it hurt his heart, he’d be there for Daehyun, until the day he comes to realize that Youngjae is in love with him.

 

The next morning Youngjae wakes with a throbbing pain in his back and his limbs tangled with another’s. Daehyun’s sleeping face sits inches away from his own and even though he wants to lean forward and kiss those puffy lips his half asleep mind is very aware that he shouldn’t do that. Youngjae reluctantly pulls away from his friend’s warmth but he isn’t able to.

“A little more Youngjae, just a little longer,” Daehyun mumbles and his breath tickles the skin beneath Youngjae’s collar bone. He knows that he can’t refuse Daehyun so he doesn’t even try, simply sinking into the comfort of having another human body moulded with his own. He might as well enjoy this while he can, this isn’t taking advantage of Daehyun right?

“I have to get ready for work,” damn his mind. Now this didn’t feel right anymore and he just felt like a horrible friend. Daehyun eventually lets go of his hold on Youngjae and allows the other man to escape from him. Youngjae realizes that he slept in his suit yesterday and he groans as he removes his belt before checking the damage it did to his belly.

“I have the day off today, come home early alright? I’ll cook,” Daehyun murmurs and he shows no signs of wanting to wake up. Youngjae glances at the clock and sees that he has about an hour till he has to get going. He squats down and places a hand on Daehyun’s back before giving him a quick pat,

“Do you want to talk about it later? Need me to bring home anything?” Youngjae asks softly as he rests his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Daehyun opens his eyes and looks at him with a tired expression, for a moment the two simply stare at one another.

“Just come home safely alright? Mind picking up some more beer? We’re out,” Daehyun’s eyes slowly droop closed and Youngjae purses his lips before he stands. He makes a mental note not to buy a lot but if they are out of beer they’d need a refill, they were casual drinkers after all. Youngjae tries not to read too much into Daehyun’s worry for him and he nudges his friend with his foot,

“Go sleep in your bed, it’ll be more comfortable,” he warns as he begins to pick up the bottles around his feet. Hell, how much did Daehyun drink last night? Some of them weren’t even beer bottles but water bottles. He’s surprised Daehyun hasn’t run to the washroom to pee yet,

“Alright alright, I can take care of myself Youngjae,” Daehyun’s tone is meant to tease but for Youngjae the words drill a hole in his chest. He scoffs and drops the bottles in his hands before he hurriedly picks them up again, hoping that Daehyun hadn’t seen anything. Youngjae tosses the bottles in a plastic bag and sets it on the kitchen floor before he heads straight to his room to change.

 

Youngjae first met Daehyun in their first year of high school. Having come from a small town on the edge of the province Youngjae didn’t have any friends to begin with, while others had friends from elementary. It was during his second period English Literature class that he met Daehyun, having been forced to participate in an ice breaker that their teacher insisted was necessary.

He was given a bingo sheet where he needed to find people in the class who fulfilled whatever requirement was in the box, such as someone born in a different country or someone who could speak more than one language. Youngjae didn’t really want to participate but he didn’t want to be viewed as anti social to the people he’d be spending, “the best four years of his life with”.

Youngjae was also tempted to just write his own name down in some of the boxes because yes he wasn’t born in Canada and yes he was able to speak more than one language. Once the teacher announces that they should begin his stomach does an uncomfortable flip and he nervously stands up while the other students flock to their friends in a heartbeat.

A small tap on his shoulder gives him a heart attack and he turns to see someone awkwardly clutching his sheet against his chest. Youngjae blinks and he clears his throat before they exchange sheets, they’re both respectively blank and Youngjae notes the name Jung Daehyun printed messily at the top.

It seems that Daehyun notices his Korean surname as well because soon enough he’s lifting his head and asking in their native tongue if Youngjae was Korean. To which he smiles and nods.

Naturally, they began to stick together after that day. Their English was still quite accented and they preferred to speak to one another in their mother language, which repelled other students who couldn’t understand them.

During their first year, Daehyun had been like any other teen going through puberty. He was lanky and tanned but not in a healthy sense, if his natural skin colour wasn’t tanned he’d be pale most of the time. His cheeks were lined with acne and he had thick glasses sitting on his nose, his hair was straight and quite greasy, sitting across his forehead in a messy mop.

However, as the years progressed he began to grow more and more attractive. To Youngjae, it was possibly just his inner beauty shining through with his gain in confidence. Daehyun’s acne began to clear as he took more care of his skin and he joined the soccer team with Youngjae, which enhanced his golden skin to the point that he was glowing.

It was when Daehyun was at his most confident did Youngjae fall fast and hard. Having been a young man with no real thoughts regarding his sexuality he’d been confused to no end about why his friend was able to put the biggest smile on his face or how his friend could make his heart sing with the sound of his obnoxious laughter.

Youngjae had been there throughout Daehyun’s ‘glow up’, he’d been there when Daehyun scored his first goal on the field, he’d been there when Daehyun failed his Science class and Youngjae had been there when Daehyun got together with his first girlfriend.

Her name was Margaret, not the best name if you asked Youngjae, and she had brown hair with cute freckles dotted on her face. Margaret didn’t stand out much, she was a quiet girl in the book club and she liked to keep a low profile. Margaret definitely wasn’t Vanessa the captain of the cheerleading squad that was for sure.

Daehyun had been so ecstatic, introducing her to Youngjae the moment after they got together. This had come as a complete surprise to him because Daehyun hadn’t mentioned her at all. He was not aware that they’d been partners in Religion class and that they’d continued texting until he asked her to be his girlfriend.

It hurt more than he wanted it to, not only was Daehyun dating another person but he had also hid it from his so called best friend.

This romance didn’t last long however, because the moment the semester was over they naturally fell apart from not having any classes together.

Youngjae wasn’t happy with their break up either, because his best friend had been like a hurt puppy for weeks.

That was only the first of many break ups on Daehyun’s end. After Margaret he dated Olivia in third year, followed by Mei, then he dated Sunhwa who broke up with him at prom (Youngjae didn’t even go to prom but you can bet that he drove out with his mother’s car to pick up his heartbroken friend) and that had been the most shocking of them all.

Because after that, Youngjae was told about Kevin who was Daehyun’s first boyfriend in their first semester at the same college campus. Youngjae had gone into business while Daehyun went into culinary arts. He could still remember how distraught he was and how long he had kept it a secret.

Youngjae came back to their dorm room after a day of slaving away on a project and he was instantly met with bawled up tissues and K.Will’s ballads being blasted on high.

When asked what was going on Daehyun could only sob louder as he talked about his recent breakup and how he was gay. Youngjae wasn’t one to judge so he didn’t really react much, pulling his friend into a comforting hug was all that he could do but he hoped that Daehyun could feel his sincerity. As sincere as one could be when the love of your life was heartbroken by another.

After that Daehyun stopped dating for awhile, focusing mainly on his degree because he wanted to graduate the same year as Youngjae did. In their final year, after Daehyun had gotten a placement at a three star restaurant, was when he found another boyfriend. This time it was a man named Kim Himchan, who owned said restaurant.

Youngjae was happy for him and when Daehyun received his diploma Youngjae could only clap, when Himchan went up to smother him in kisses and praise, Youngjae could only dip his head down and pray that he wouldn’t cry.

He’d honestly lost all hope when Daehyun found Himchan. They were two peas in a pod, so in sync with one another. Multiple times did Himchan insist that Daehyun come live with him but he’d refused, stating that he still wanted to live with Youngjae. Youngjae had been flattered to say the least, but he knew it was only a gesture of friendship.

But after two years of being with one another, Daehyun had been cheated on by Himchan. Which brought them back to the present day.

 

“Youngjae, why haven’t you ever dated anybody?” Daehyun asks one Saturday afternoon as they’re both lazing in the living room. Youngjae looks up from his laptop and he doesn’t know how to respond. Does he honestly state that he’s been in love with someone for over 6 years now? Nah probably not.

“You’re a good looking guy and you have a heart of gold, you’re smart and you’re caring, how do you not have people tripping at your feet?” Why are you not tripping at my feet? Youngjae thinks but he knows better than to add a snarky comment. Daehyun doesn’t need to be made aware of his unrequited love.

“I just haven’t had the time or interest?” Youngjae munches on some sunflower seeds and he hopes that Daehyun will drop the subject. He continues tapping away at his laptop and he doesn’t notice Daehyun slowly advancing on him, only when he feels a chin on his shoulder does he freeze.

“Hmm, I don’t understand, you’re wonderful Youngjae,” Daehyun whispers and the sound goes straight to the pit of Youngjae’s stomach. No, he didn’t want this. He pulls away and thankfully Daehyun gets the hint and keeps his distance, however he doesn’t leave and he stares at his friend’s side profile.

“I just haven’t found the right person yet, I’m in no rush,” Youngjae waves it off in a nonchalant manner but for some reason Daehyun is persistent today. Youngjae didn’t expect him to be so interested in talking about love when he was cheated on after a two year relationship yesterday. If anything it made him more nervous,

“Is it because of me?” Daehyun’s question causes Youngjae to freeze, completely. His eyes are wide as he looks up at his friend who has his hands in his lap, twiddling with his fingers nervously. Was it possible that Daehyun knew about his one sided feelings? He could’ve sworn he was hiding them well, was Daehyun not as oblivious as he thought?

“You’ve been dealing with me and all my relationships since day one, am I the reason why you haven’t dated? Am I bothering you?” Oh. Relief spreads through his chest and he can’t help but smile, Daehyun on the other hand is close to tears and Youngjae sighs, he was still tender about his breakup after all.

“Daehyun, you’re my best friend. If I wanted to date I would, I just don’t think dating is all that important. I have other goals and interests, and being your friend hasn’t changed any of that alright?” Youngjae says in a serious manner but he doesn’t look into Daehyun’s eyes, he’d be lying otherwise.

“I don’t deserve you, you’ll find someone amazing Youngjae, I know you will,” Daehyun grins and he pulls his friend into a hug. Youngjae hides a bitter smile as he accepts the gesture but he doesn’t return it. Daehyun buries his face into the crook of Youngjae’s neck and the latter completely stills,

“You make me feel so safe,” Daehyun draws in closer and Youngjae unconsciously clenches his eyes shut, worried of what this will lead to. He needs to stop it. Without waiting another second he closes his laptop and shoves it aside before he backs away from Daehyun. Youngjae sees those vulnerable eyes and he grits his teeth,

“I’m not a replacement for Himchan,” he hisses and Daehyun falters. He falls back against the couch and looks up at Youngjae with wide and confused eyes. Youngjae can feel guilt lining his stomach but he doesn’t back down, he grabs his laptop and papers before he heads towards his room, ignoring the small whimpers of his name.

 

Contact with Daehyun is sparse after that incident. The rest of their Saturday was spent apart and on Sunday they didn’t even see each other, only hearing one another in the small apartment. On Monday however, Youngjae was due to pick Daehyun up from his work. He texted his friend stating that he’d be there as usual, right at 8PM.

And so here he was waiting in the lobby of a three star hotel where the restaurant was located. He was mooching off of the hotel’s Wi-Fi while waiting and it was only 7:50 so he still had quite a bit till Daehyun was done his shift. Youngjae could see Himchan leaving the restaurant with another man and his anger immediately flared up.

“Kim Himchan, you motherfucker,” Youngjae greets him in an aggressive manner and Himchan doesn’t even flinch at his tone. Instead the man simply glares and he tells his new lover to go wait for him in the car. He stands in front of Youngjae tall and proud and not an ounce of shame is on his face.

“Why hello Youngjae, what brings you here? Daehyun’s in the back cleaning up,” Himchan attempts to remain professional he can tell but they naturally got under each other’s skin, from when they first met till now. Youngjae knows that they’re both not the types to fight and hell he’d rather not throw fists around for no reason.

Why did you do it?” Youngjae asks instead, his furrowed brows softening to show how tired he was. How disappointed he was. Youngjae had practically given Daehyun to Himchan, allowing him to love the other man and to care for him in ways that he could not. If it was a simple breakup then he wouldn’t be as angry, but he did something unforgivable.

“Oh like you have the right to ask me,” Himchan seethes and Youngjae doesn’t understand. What does that mean? His expression must show his thoughts because Himchan merely rolls his eyes and he only gets more frustrated,

“Do you know what he talks about whenever we’re together? You, it was always you,” Youngjae blinks and he can’t find it in himself to respond. Himchan doesn’t even let him considering he rambles on,

“When I asked him to move in with me to make things more official he refused because he wanted to stay with you. You’ve never had a girlfriend or boyfriend in all the years I’ve known you, you look at him like he makes the sun shine and he thinks about you all the time. Hell, did he ever love me?” Himchan runs his hands through his perfectly styled hair and shakes his head,

“You know what? Okay, I shouldn’t have cheated on him as well, playing fire with fire never works. We might as well be civil alright? Daehyun will be out soon,” Himchan waves at him and leaves in a blur. Shouldn’t have cheated on him as well? Did Himchan assume that Daehyun cheated first? What?

“Youngjae,” he turns around and sees Daehyun approaching him with a nervous look on his face. Youngjae keeps his eyes low and he doesn’t have much to say, so he makes his way out first waiting for Daehyun to follow behind him. As they exit the hotel lobby they can see Himchan’s red car leaving the parking lot.

“Let’s head home,” Youngjae whispers and he watches as his white breath mingles with the night air. Daehyun doesn’t protest and he enters Youngjae’s car, he himself didn’t have one since he tended to spend his money on other things like cooking or baking tools. He had his license and on Youngjae’s days off he’d borrow the car but he wouldn’t admit that he liked being in the car with someone else.

 

Himchan’s words didn’t leave Youngjae’s head and it was starting to drive him insane. What exactly did he mean? Did he really think that he and Daehyun had that kind of relationship behind his back? More importantly, did Daehyun know the true reason behind their breakup? Knowing Himchan he would’ve told him, but why hasn’t Daehyun said anything about it?

A small knock on his door causes him to jump and he sees Daehyun peeking through with his hair freshly washed and fluffy, a pair of Christmas pajama bottoms that Youngjae bought him were covering his legs and he wore a white t shirt to tie it all together. He looked so soft in Youngjae’s dim lights.

“Mind if I sit in here?” Daehyun whispers and Youngjae doesn’t hesitate to nod. He can never refuse Daehyun after all. The vibe between them has been weird lately and when Daehyun sits down on his sheets, the feeling comes back. Youngjae leans against the headboard and Daehyun does the same, letting their shoulders touch and only then does Youngjae notice something.

“Do you have fuzzy socks on?” He asks in amusement, a small smile spreading on his lips. Daehyun purposely lays his legs over Youngjae’s and he shows off his fuzzy socks with pride. He wriggled his toes around and leaned his head against his friend’s shoulder. Youngjae reluctantly smiles and he wants to kiss Daehyun so badly.

“What were you doing before I came in?” Daehyun whispers and Youngjae knows that he’s used to coming in while he’s either working or reading. Youngjae would usually continue his work as Daehyun kept him company and when he felt sleepy he’d bid his friend goodnight and leave to sleep in his own bed.

“Thinking,” he answers honestly and the bedding shifts beneath them as Daehyun picks a wedgie. Youngjae closes his eyes and he rests his head completely against the wooden frame of his bed. Despite Daehyun being the main focus of all his unwanted thoughts he still found comfort in just being with his best friend.

“Really? What were you thinking about?” Daehyun is clearly intrigued that Youngjae is being honest about something so personal for once. Usually Youngjae would try his best to stay strong, breaking down behind closed doors to avoid being worried for, even though that usually resulted in more worry on his friend’s behalf.

Youngjae doesn’t answer this question. He only lets out a heavy breath and he’s ready to let the conversation slip from their fingertips. Daehyun on the other hand is determined to keep it going.

“Do you want to know who I was thinking about?” Who. Not what, but who. Youngjae can’t help the frown that begins to form on his lips, was Daehyun even remotely aware of his feelings? Why did he insist on hurting him like so? Youngjae shakes his head, he shouldn’t blame Daehyun for his own thoughts leading him astray.

“Himchan?” Youngjae answers the question for him, that’s the least he could do. After a moment of silence Youngjae opens his eyes and he’s met with Daehyun’s face not too far from his own. He stares into those dark orbs and he swallows hard. A smile spreads on Daehyun’s plump lips and he lets out an airy chuckle,

“You,” Youngjae’s eyes unconsciously look down at Daehyun’s lips and when he realizes what he’s done he backs away only for his friend to advance on him further. It’s only when he has a lapful of Daehyun does he find the courage to look at him again.

“You’ve been by my side this whole time, why haven’t I thought of you before?” Daehyun whispers and Youngjae isn’t exactly sure what’s going on. Having Daehyun so close to him like this in such an intimate position definitely wasn’t good for his heart. Youngjae squirms uncomfortably but that only adjusts Daehyun so that they fit together like one.

“Margaret never laughed at any of my jokes, but you do Youngjae. Olivia didn’t like that I always texted her ‘useless’ things but you do Youngjae. Mei didn’t understand why I liked wearing Christmas sweaters in June but you do Youngjae. Sunhwa didn’t think I danced well but you do Youngjae,” he’d probably disagree with that last point but he let Daehyun continue.

“Kevin didn’t like to snuggle but you do Youngjae,” to emphasize his point he leans closer, letting their bodies share heat as their foreheads rest against one another’s. Youngjae meets Daehyun’s eyes in the dim light, unsure of where he’s going with this, or maybe he was simply too afraid to hope once again.

“Himchan didn’t love me but you do Youngjae,” the secret hiding behind the shadows of their friendship was out in the open in a heartbeat and Youngjae couldn’t even attempt to hide it. He’d been suppressing these feelings for so long that when the words left Daehyun’s lips he could only tremble in worry. His heart was laid out on his sleeve for Daehyun to see.

“Love me,” Daehyun whispers unto Youngjae’s lips. He hesitates ever so slightly before he leans forward and presses their mouths together in a chaste kiss. It lasts for only a second before Daehyun is pulling away, looking at Youngjae’s dazed expression as if it’s the most precious thing.

“Is this okay?” Youngjae croaks and he lets his hands rest on Daehyun’s hips, feeling the soft fleece of his Christmas pants beneath his heated fingertips. Daehyun cups Youngjae’s face in his hands and he lets out a little giggle,

“Love me more,” Youngjae leans forward and he captures Daehyun’s lips wanting to push him forward and into the mattress but Daehyun doesn’t allow him to, wanting to sit in Youngjae’s lap a little longer. He groans into the kiss and Youngjae’s mind is constantly reminding him that this is not a dream.

Daehyun tastes exactly as he thought he would, a slight sweet taste since he ate candy every other minute accompanied by slightly dry but plush lips. Youngjae’s heart is beating harshly in his chest and he has to pull away from their passionate lip lock to catch his breath. Daehyun’s eyes widen and he freezes,

“Youngjae are you-?” He begins to whisper but he doesn’t finish his question because yes, Youngjae was crying. Tears were welled up in his eyes and he sniffled before laughing to himself, wiping his eyes before Daehyun could get the chance to. He takes deep breaths and lets his thumbs draw soothing patterns onto Daehyun’s skin.

“Sorry it’s just, it’s been so long, I can’t believe it,” Youngjae feels embarrassed as he laughs and Daehyun feels guilty. Even though he knows it wasn’t his fault. He’d have to talk with Youngjae later, even if it doesn’t mean much now, he wanted to know how long his best friend has been in love with him.

“Let’s start making up for the lost time,” their lips find each other once more and Youngjae didn’t let him pull away when they ran out of breath. He was determined to inhale every bit of Daehyun he could, however when he feels him grind down on his crotch he pulls away with a hiss. Daehyun grins playfully and he runs his hands through his fringe,

“Come on then, let me taste you,” Daehyun moves his hips down on Youngjae one last time before he moves from his lap, kneeling in front of Youngjae’s spread legs as he begins to play with the strings of his joggers. Youngjae lifts his hips so that Daehyun can pull off his pants and the cool air on his nether regions makes his skin erupt into goosebumps.

Daehyun drops his joggers to the floor before he comes face first with Youngjae’s clothed cock, which hasn’t began to harden in the slightest bit. Daehyun leans in close and rubs his face along the outline of Youngjae’s member, moaning as he feels the heat against his skin. He begins pressing kisses along the strained fabric and Youngjae can’t help but feel aroused at the sight.

“What’re you doing?” He asks in a ragged breath as Daehyun continues smelling his dick like his life depends on it.

“I want you to be hard when I see your cock, I want to hear it slap against your stomach,” Daehyun answers truthfully and without shame. Youngjae doesn’t exactly have an argument against that so he lets Daehyun do as he wishes. It’s when Daehyun begins sucking on the head of his cock does he moan.

His hands naturally find their way onto Daehyun’s head and his fingers tangle with wavy brown locks. Daehyun inhales deeply as he suckles on the tip and licks his way down the clothed shaft, teasing the slit with his thumb until he sees a bead of white seeping through Youngjae’s boxers. He then leans downward and begins to tease Youngjae’s balls, sucking one into his mouth before releasing it.

“Fuck,” Youngjae curses and he wants Daehyun’s mouth on his skin. His cock is throbbing in their damp confines and he wants to relieve himself so badly, Daehyun notices his discomfort and he licks his lips as he stares up at Youngjae through his fringe. Daehyun then bites down on the band of his boxers and slowly begins to peel it down, grinning when Youngjae’s cock springs up but it doesn’t hit his stomach with a slap like he wanted it to.

However, he doesn’t have a chance to complain about it like he normally would’ve because when Youngjae’s lower half is completely bare, Daehyun falls into a trance. His lidded eyes run over just how pretty Youngjae’s cock is. The head was a shy pink that complimented his pale skin wonderfully, not to mention the soft cluster of pubic hair sitting at the base of his glorious dick. It was everything Daehyun wanted and more.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Youngjae smirks and Daehyun scoffs at that. His lips pull into a cheshire grin and he winks,

“Don’t tempt me,” Youngjae’s expression drops and Daehyun laughs loudly at that. As Daehyun is about to lean down to finally wrap his lips around that pretty pretty cock is when Youngjae stops him, which actually makes Daehyun emit a really loud whine. He sits back and pouts while Youngjae leans over to grab something from his drawer.

“I’ll prep you while you suck my cock, how bout that baby?” Youngjae gracefully throws a condom and some lube at Daehyun and the packet lands on his head and slides down before landing on the bed. Daehyun blinks at the impact and he tries to contemplate what just happened. Youngjae helps him out but grabbing the lube and he leaves the condom on the bed.

“Now put your ass on my face, cum on,” Daehyun rolls his eyes at the very obvious pun and Youngjae’s wiggling eyebrows aren’t helping in the slightest. Daehyun obeys as quickly as he can and soon enough Youngjae is face to face with a cartoon Santa Claus. He pulls down Daehyun’s Christmas pants and he’s met with Rudolph.

“Daehyun seriously?” He hopes the Christmas won’t kill his boner. Daehyun just laughs and he wiggles his ass in Youngjae’s face, however he should’ve known that his best friend would waste no time, because in a millisecond he feels teeth in his left butt cheek. He unconsciously tries to pull away but Youngjae’s grip on him is too tight,

“Suck my cock Daehyun, you wanted to taste me so badly,” Youngjae reminds him as he parts Daehyun’s ass cheeks for his prize. He sees Daehyun’s hairless entrance and he raises an eyebrow,

“Do you get your little hole waxed Daehyunnie?” He uses a tone that one would use for children which only makes Daehyun whimper as he feels Youngjae’s tongue prodding at his entrance. He’s only reminded of Youngjae’s member beneath him when it pokes him in the eye. A small chuckle leaves Youngjae’s lips and he’s determined to get revenge.

Daehyun wraps his lips around the head of Youngjae’s cock before he sinks all the way down to the base. His nose tickles the hairs near the base and he can smell the musk and overall dick. He can feel Youngjae pressing into his throat and he sputters on the appendage before he coughs and pulls away.

Youngjae doesn’t have much to say as Daehyun takes him down once more, the obnoxious sounds filling the room as he does. He gets a grip and remembers the wonderful ass in front of him. Youngjae opens the lube and he pours a good dollop onto his fingers before he leans up and shoves his lubed fingers into Daehyun’s face,

“Smell good?” He inquires and he groans as Daehyun teasingly licks the underside of his member before pulling off to answer. Daehyun scrunches his nose and he furrows his brows in disgust,

“Smells way too sweet and a little farty, what is that?” Youngjae’s lips tremble as he pouts and he rubs his fingers on Daehyun’s Christmas pants in spite,

“It was cheesecake scented you ass,” he mumbles before tossing the bottle onto the floor. Before Daehyun can apologize for Youngjae’s thoughtful choice of lube the air is filled with the fresh scent of Peaches. He hums in delight and that’s all Youngjae needs before he rubs his index finger against his entrance.

“Two fingers enough?” Youngjae asks and Daehyun can tell he’s getting impatient. Not that he minds of course. He nods and relaxes his ass as the first finger wiggles it’s way inside of him. Youngjae wasn’t that huge so he wasn’t too worried about prep.

Daehyun decides to pay some attention to Youngjae’s balls which makes the latter jolt in surprise and he accidentally shoves his finger right into Daehyun’s prostate. It makes him gasp and he knows that Youngjae was going to continue stimulating that area so that when he finally entered, he could wreck him.

“Add another Youngjae,” Daehyun mewls and his toes curl in his fuzzy socks as his request is fulfilled and all he can smell is cock and Peaches. He can feel his own dick throbbing in his pants and he knows he won’t last much longer at this rate so he blindly reached out for the condom before he rips it with his teeth.

“Where’s the lube Youngjae?” The half empty bottle is placed in his hand and he opens it before squirting a healthy amount directly onto Youngjae’s cock which makes him gasp and Daehyun sheepishly laughs when he remembers that the lube is supposed to go on after the condom does.

“Hey pass me my sock,” Daehyun demands and Youngjae complies, he’s then rewarded with the very strange sensation of having the lube wiped off with a fuzzy sock. Youngjae can’t help but moan and Daehyun of course decides to be extremely thorough. He tosses his now defiled sock across the room and puts on the condom first this time.

“Want to take me from the back?” Daehyun casually asks as if he’s trying to figure out what to make for dinner. For some reason Youngjae’s mind takes him through every sex position he’s ever known and he safely assumes that Daehyun wouldn’t be into wall sex when he had the arm strength of a 12 year old.

“Missionary, I want to see your face,” Youngjae decides and he pulls out his fingers from inside of Daehyun, having forgotten they were in there. Daehyun lies down on the mattress and his hands immediately grab the duvet as he spreads his legs, he smiles at Youngjae and he looks breathtaking with his golden skin lost in the white sheets.

“Come into me, let me feel you,” Daehyun raises his arms and Youngjae falls into them, letting himself be embraced as his cockhead breaches the stretched orifice. Daehyun’s eyes flutter closed as he feels Youngjae entering deeper and deeper inside of him, he involuntarily shutters as he’s completely filled and little breaths escape from his swollen lips.

“I haven’t kissed you in awhile and you look beautiful right now,” Youngjae grins down at him and connects their lips laughing when Daehyun nips at him with his teeth. He resorts to peppering his face with kisses instead, hoping to relieve some of the discomfort so evident on his face. Daehyun looks into his eyes and he moans,

“I won’t last long,” he says honestly and Youngjae understands. He mouths a quick ‘me too’ before he pulls out halfway and slides back in. The initial movement makes them both groan in pleasure and Youngjae finds a steady pace. His eyes never leave Daehyun’s face and he sketches every expression deep into his memory, from his reddened lips to his brows. He especially notes the way Daehyun’s fringe sticks to his sweaty forehead.

“Stop looking at me weirdo,” Daehyun’s laughter sounds like a bright melody and Youngjae wants to hear it every night before he sleeps. The two rut together in blind pleasure as they seek their release and Youngjae buries his face into Daehyun’s neck as he spills into the condom.

Youngjae reaches for Daehyun’s erection as his body convulses and he slides his hand along the leaking cock in hopes to bring him to the edge.

Youngjae trembles in sensitivity as Daehyun clenches around him and he lets out a high pitched whine of Youngjae’s name as he paints his t shirt with ropes of semen. Daehyun groans as Youngjae pulls out of him, leaving his insides empty. His eyes are practically closed as he lays limp on the bed and the room is a mess but he could care less.

Which pulls Youngjae out of bed so he can clean up. He does a lazy sweep of all the clothes including the lube covered sock and he tosses them into the laundry basket before he hobbles over to the washroom to grab some wet wipes. Youngjae wipes down Daehyun’s body and removes his shirt since it too is covered with cum and he ignores the sleepy flails he receives.

When his dazed mind assumes that everything is alright he decides to turn off the lamp and he snuggles his way beside Daehyun who hasn’t fallen asleep just yet because he swears he can feel a kiss pressed onto his forehead as he dozes off.

 

Youngjae grips into the duvet as his face is helplessly smushed into his pillow. His hips are being held down as he’s mercilessly pounded into and he can feel drool slipping from his open mouth. Daehyun holds his left butt cheek and spreads it so that he can sink in further.

They’d awoken about half an hour ago and Youngjae had been horny, Daehyun had been too but he had absolutely refused to bottom again when his ass was so sore. Which lead to the talk of whether they should take it to the shower or not. Daehyun had insisted that he’d read a number of ‘stories’ that often had morning shower sex to wash off all the gunk from last night.

But Youngjae was completely appalled by the idea and after convincing Daehyun of how dangerous and stupid it could end up being they decided to move onto Daehyun’s bed. And here he was, his legs spread and his cheeks flushed as Daehyun fucked into him from behind. Youngjae gasped as he was flipped onto his back and he could barely take hold of his surroundings before Daehyun was pushing back into him, intertwining their fingers as he picked up his pace.

“Will you be mine Youngjae?” Daehyun seals their lips together and Youngjae has to push him away so that he could breathe.

“If you’re going to ask me a question at least wait for an answer,” Youngjae chides him lightly and Daehyun’s hips stutter to a stop, a sheepish smile on his lips as he nervously waited for Youngjae’s reply.

“Since you made me wait so long, I think you can wait a little longer,” Daehyun’s jaw drops as Youngjae playfully bites his nose and he thinks that he can wait forever if it meant he could see that smile every day.

“Okay, sounds like a deal,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So let me just tell y'all this came from me wanting to write daejae porn LOL  
> Cause like I was gonna write porn just a pwp but I was listening to Skin to Skin and the one sided lyrics got to me so yeah I kinda typed and typed and it lead me here  
> It became quite angsty and oddly kinky/smutty/comedic at the end? I don't know  
> But I kinda binge wrote this in two days and wow it's been a long time since I posted a one shot over 6k words  
> There's a reference to Winner's Love Me Love Me in there, I just really love Mino's 'love me love me more' line  
> Also yes, they both topped because I am the writer and I have the power  
> Please comment and tell me what you thought ;D


End file.
